


Can We Cuddle? (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Can We Cuddle? (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

"Come here." (Y/n) gently said. He was currently situated on the edge of Peter's bed, arms stretched towards Peter for him to enter.  
It had been a rough, long day for the brown eyed boy; First he overslept and had to run to school, he failed a test, got picked on by Flash and had a rough day as Spider-Man. Lucky for him, his boyfriend, (Y/n), had texted him asking to come over.  
Peter straddled the other teen, putting his arms around his neck. (Y/n) pulled him closer and held him tight, leaving small loving kisses on Peter's neck, who let his head fall slightly to the right to give his boyfriend more room. He sighed and pulled back, putting his hands on the (h/c)'s shoulders, putting their foreheads together. "Want to talk about it?" (Y/n)'s hands gently made their way up and down Peter's back, a loving gesture he knew Peter loved.  
The brunette mumbled a small 'no', "I just want to forget the entire day." He opened his eyes to look at (Y/n), who smiled up at him. He leaned forward to initiate a kiss, something the shy teen rarely did. (Y/n) moved his right hand up to Peter's face, gently pulling him in until their lips softly met. Peter put his hands on the (h/c)'s neck, pulling him closer. They separated from the loving kiss, staring into each others eyes.  
"Can we cuddle?" The kind hearted boy ran his fingers through (Y/n)'s hair, as the (h/c) haired teen repositioned his hands again; His right hand was placed at the small of the others back whilst his left one was now between his shoulders. He suddenly got up onto the bed on one knee, Peter clinging to him as if his life depended on it. He carefully put Peter down, before laying down on top of him, putting his face into the crook of Peter's neck. The brown eyed hero proactively put his arms around the boy on top of him, playing with his soft hair.  
"Goodnight, Peter." (Y/n) muttered into the side of his neck.  
"Goodnight, (Y/n). I love you." He kissed the top of his head, hearing a quiet 'I love you too' come from his boyfriend, before they both fell asleep.


End file.
